An absorbent device is typically comprised of a topsheet, a fluid acquisition distribution layer, an absorbent core and a backsheet. The topsheet contacts the skin of the user of the device and transmits the fluid exudate toward the absorbent core which captures and stores it. The backsheet is the outermost layer and provides a liquid barrier against staining or soiling the clothing by preventing leakage or the passing of liquids stored in the core. Both the backsheet and the topsheet can be comprised of a thin layer of polymer film. “Thin” is historically in a general range of less than 50 microns but greater than 10 microns.
Since the advent of disposable diapers where a quiet material, absent from crinkling noise, was desired, it has been desired to impart a three dimensional aspect to any thin polymeric film used in absorptive devices. Such patterns of three dimensional protrusions and/or depressions typically provide the film layers with one or more following attributes: flexural softness and/or quietness due the ‘pleating’ aspect which lowers the resistance to the mechanical stress used to crumple or bend the film; lower gloss, or lack of sheen, by diffusing the reflected light; softness or silkiness to the touch, by creating a desired ‘tactile’ impression to the fingertips derived by pattern type and spacing and array, and specifically for tactile softness; a thinning which enables or allows a flexural bending as touch may be applied; an aesthetic appeal with patterns of flowers or ribbons or other designs found to be pleasing to a particular market segment of consumers; and the like. Additionally, one or more openings or apertures may be formed through the topsheet that may be vacuum formed to allow liquid to pass.
Unfortunately, current three-dimensional aspects that may be imparted or provided on the thin polymer films used for a topsheet may be limited in size (e.g. less than about 60 μm tall) when being vacuum formed due to the need to use high pressure to deform the web, and/or to avoid deflection and/or deformation of equipment used in vacuum forming, and/or to avoid disruption of the formation of the openings or apertures through the topsheet.